An Unforgotten Surprise
by 0Freak
Summary: You are moving but decide to take a drive after you dropped off your stuff, find a abandoned Factory and a diamond shaped thing. You touch it but what will happen after that?


**_**Here is my first chapter of a story that I am posting online**_**

**_**please tell me what you think**_**

**_**\+ I am quite slow at making chapters sorry.**_**

_**_**This is a Pokemon story! It may not seem like it but it will make more sense as I progress.**_**_

An Unforgotten Surprise

Chapter 1

I was at home in my bed, my dark room, wrapped into my blankets… It was cold. And I usually wake up after the sun rises over the horizon, But today was different I got up whiles

it was still quite dark. I peered outside to see the big city lights of Goldenrod City! The reason I was up early today was because today I am moving into a new house where there

would be peace and quiet... Where one might guess the country. I got no ideal of what the place would looks like. But my mother told me it was big enough for me! It was a four

and a half house and it had an extra bedroom for company. I was an only child and had I great father, but sadly he passed away 2 years ago.

I was glad that I was moving, because most people don't take me seriously around here, they always think I am under age due to my appearance, I mean I know it's normal but I

always have to show my ID, but being twenty-one isn't so bad. I still get to party with my friends. But I also think the city is just too much for me. Just the sounds of the vehicles that

drive by my apartment keep me awake! Maybe if I do end up having to make a twenty-five minute drive back to the city for work, I will be able to get at least some rest at night!

It was still early to leave yet, so for the past hours I played a game. Yet this game I played always gave me a slight flash back of my father, all of the wonderful times we had

together. He was the best and I miss him but the fact is that I cannot really bring him back! I was left into a state of depression. But after a few weeks I started to feel better as my

life was turning back to normal. As my life was coming back to normal, I fell into this weird cycle of loving anime. Especially the anime Pokemon! But even then My life felt dull.

And it was that one thing. Pokemon was that only thing that sorta filled the gap. My mother knew I was close to him, thats why she got me the house to spend some time alone. To

get to know myself a bit better.

I picked up the last one of my books and place it in a box, a tear falling from my eye and making a tiny puddle on the cover of the book I was in deep thought about what my life

would now be like, what my new home looked like! I was being over whelmed by everything going on. I walked out the door of my mothers house, and down the sidewalk

with the box; my car was just a few more vehicles down the block. I opened the door to the mustang that my father has left to me in his remains. I remember what his last words

were! And they have always stuck with me, His wish was that I found someplace happy to be, But how could I... I just felt so. lonely.

I sat down inside the car and started her up. Maybe I should just forget about this, I pulled back from the driveway and headed off into the direction I was suppose to be. My

thoughts were just too much, I finally got to that place I was suppose to be and stared up at the sky. Seeing the last bit of sunshine between the clouds, I dropped off the few boxes

I had on me at the moment and took off again just to clear my mind.

I drove for miles but at one point I must have token a wrong turn, I ended farther then I had expected until I stopped in front of an old factory! Dang it. I was in a unknown area, It

was getting darker by the minute, The street lights had no electricity, darkness was just engulfing around the car. No one was round. I was lost and I had not seen anyone in

hours. My thoughts were scrambled, as I stared at the massive building, my eyes focusing in the dark, I had realized that the glass in the windows where shattered. The walls

littered with graffiti. My mind was putting these pieces together, I concluded that I had ended up in an abandoned city, Pieces of the sidewalk was crumbling into dust. This sad

and lonely place. I stepped out of my vehicle I stretch from being cooped up in that car. The outside air was dry, I already having difficulties breathing but just ignored it. I grabbed

the emergency flashlight out of the storage compartment of the car and walked up to the door, of this once full time running place, I opened the door and It creaking ever so

slightly. I walked inside, turning on the LED flashlight I felt some strange energy engulfing me, I... I felt as if i was being wrapped into a blanket of soft grass(Earth), I felt

soaked(Water) as if I was thrown into a river, and there was a sense of heat(Fire) washing over me.

I pointed the flashlight around. Just examinating the condition of the place, It seemed old but relatively new. As my search continued I found this blue, green and red diamond

shaped glowing object, under the pile of concrete, my face was engulfed with enriching color. I reached my hand out to touch it. I held it in my hand I it had a warm,cool,soft touch.

I felt all my muscles in my body loosen up, I was relaxed and my eyes felt heavy as they slowly closed.


End file.
